


Bound to You

by LilahMontgomery



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captives, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prisoners, Torture, scientific study
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/LilahMontgomery
Summary: A.U. Vegeta does not escape Earth after his fight with Goku and becomes 'property of 'Capsule Corporation'. The race to the Dragon balls heats up as a certain Lord Frieza comes looking for his lost Saiyan pet. Can the gang still win with the odds stacked against them? Can Bulma put her feelings aside to save her friends? [Vegeta/Bulma] I do not own DBZ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story!! 
> 
> Beta love to Over8000! Thank you for finding time away from your own amazing works to be my cheerleader!  
> Please feel free to comment, I always read them with interest.  
> Updates weekly

Bulma sat in Master Roshi's living room, speechless.

Yamcha, the love of her life, was dead and her mind could not handle the grief. She gripped her knee so hard it hurt, bowed her head low and sobbed bitter tears. The old man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and muttered some words of comfort but she was deaf to all but a sense of loss.

Yamcha was dead…

* * *

In the transport ship on the way to the battlefield, Bulma started to come back to reality. She blinked her sorrow filled eyes and looked over to Chi Chi.

The woman looked utterly lost in thought and fraught with worry. Her hands were clamped tight in her lap and she was staring straight ahead.

"I'm sure Goku and Gohan are fine, Chi Chi," she found herself saying, "we need to work out how we're going to get the others back now that we don't have Dragon balls…"

Chi Chi nodded absently and jumped a little as the ship landed. Roshi looked back at them from the front seat, a look of concern in his ancient face.

"Gohan? Goku?" Chi Chi asked quickly, "You can sense them, right? Please tell me my little boy is ok…?"

Bulma's heart skipped a beat as she watched Roshi's eyebrows knit together. He nodded.

"Their energy is faint but it is there," the old master reassured, "but the saiyan's is there too…"

Everyone one the transport jumped up and all started yelling at once. He held up his hands for calm and the ship fell silent.

"He's barely alive but perhaps Goku has shown him mercy." Roshi surmised, grimacing at the thought. He met Bulma's eyes and fixed a serious expression on his face. "You can go out there but be careful!" He warned, "We don't know what happened towards the end of the fight, stay out of sight of the enemy!"

Bulma and Chi Chi nodded and Bulma opened the hatch. The hot desert wind hit them full force as the door opened and took their breath away. Glancing at each other and nodding in joint support, both woman stepped onto the battlefield to survey the aftermath.

* * *

Bulma watched as the others moved Goku and Gohan onto stretchers to be taken away, amazed by how much damage their bodies seem to have taken. She found herself-not for the first time-astounded by the power and tenacity of her childhood friend. Her musings came to a halt as she came across a crater in the ground.

Yamcha…

Tears dropped down both her cheeks as she stared out at the holes in the terrain which had become her friend's and former lover's graves.

"Bulma..?"

She wiped her eyes quickly and looked behind at an exhausted looking Krillin.

He nodded to her and joined her on the edge of the crater.

"You should be proud of him," he stated, his words laced with the bitterness of loss, "he fought bravely against a brutal enemy."

She nodded, grateful, and continued to stare off at the pock-marked landscape.

"Oh, Yamcha…" she said to herself, feeling her eyes filling with liquid again.

Krillin reached over and placed his hand on the small of her back as a gesture of comfort.

"Hey, cheer up, Bulma! I have some good news if you're ready to hear it?"

Bulma spun round to look at him.

"Good news?" She asked, "I think we could all use some of that!"

Krillin smiled and adjusted his weight to look more triumphant.

"The Saiyans said Piccolo was from a planet called Namek. They said there are more of them!"

"But that means...we can get more Dragon Balls!" Bulma realised. She grabbed Krillin and spun him round in a happy dance.

As the two came to a stop again, the young woman grinned.

"So, where is Namek?" She asked, "And how many of them are there?"

Krillin's face fell and became more serious. He looked over his shoulder pointedly.

"You'd have to ask him…" he replied.

Bulma followed his gaze and was momentarily shocked into silence.

Lying on the ground a few feet away was the Saiyan. He was crumpled into a bloody heap, unmoving, having clearly attempted to crawl to his ship which was open a couple of feet from him.

Bulma's heart raced until she thought of the damage this creature had done-then her blood started to boil.

She marched past Krillin and straight towards the Saiyan male, utterly furious.

When she reached him she put all of her strength into a well placed groin kick and enjoyed the grunt of pain which he issued in response. His black eyes cracked open and Bulma stared back with equal hatred.

"Where's Namek?" She demanded, crouching closer, "How do we get there?"

The Saiyan made an odd gurgling sound in the back of his throat. It took a moment, but soon Bulma realised it was laughter.

She kicked him again, this time in his shin and saw the gleeful look vanish in an instant, replaced by a wince.

"You fucking animal" she yelled, "You think this is funny? You slaughtered our friends!"

"You friends were pathetic and they died like dogs!" The man spat back.

Bulma howled with rage and spotted Yajirobe's sword on the ground. Snarling, she picked it up and pointed the sharp blade at his face.

"One of the men you killed was my boyfriend, asshole!" She snapped, "You'd better start talking or you're a deadman!"

Krillin stepped forward and raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"Bulma," he implored, "Goku said not to kill him...besides, we need information if we're going to get our friends back!"

"I'm not saying a damn thing to any of you weaklings," the Saiyan announced, rolling the rest of the way onto his back.

"Then you're dead!" Bulma cried.

She jumped onto his torso and straddled him. She pressed the sharp edge of the sword into his neck until it bit his flesh and made him bleed thick droplets of crimson.

Unexpectedly, he smiled wickedly.

"If I weren't in such a sorry state, I'd have a really good time with you!" He threatened with venom. He thrust his hips up into her groin for effect and bared his teeth as she yelped.

Krillin grabbed the blade from her as the woman was about to open his throat with it and tugged her to a short distance away.

Her breath started coming in pants as pure adrenaline hit her. She bent over and resisted the urge to vomit.

"Bulma, we need him," the monk reminded her, his voice gentle, "if we stand a chance of getting our friends back and using his technology, we need him alive!"

Bulma crossed her legs at the thought of what he had threatened her with and bit her lip angrily.

"Fine," she spat, "but that thing is coming to Capsule Corp to be properly restrained!"

"I'm not so sure that's safe, Bulma!" Krillin objected.

"Oh per-leeze!" The engineer dismissed, turning towards the Saiyan again, "We have the strongest alloys known to man and enough drugs to keep any being still for centuries. I'll radio my dad and get a transport which can handle him."

* * *

The heiress looked carefully at the plans for the tank a few hours later back at the corporation headquarters.

Their captive was lying on a cot in the far end of the room, heavy set restraints around his wrists and ankles as well as a drip containing sedition sticking into his arm.

The blueprints showed the inner workings of the cylindrical holding cell in front of her: a complex system of ventilation capable of pumping aerosolized drugs into the chamber; a web of lasers and electronic prods if physical discomfort needed to be inflicted; scanning equipment and sensors covering every angle and finally tubing and restraints in case the chamber needed to be filled with liquid for stasis.

Bulma smiled at the work and placed the blueprints on her desk.

She resisted rubbing her hands together, this was science after all.

"Load the test subject into the holding cell." She ordered.

There was a flurry of activity as scientist fellows activated various screens and started positioning the cot, plus its occupant, into the chamber. The door shut with a hiss and sealed itself.

The large tube was transparent so the Saiyan was visible from every part of the lab. A small team of four stood with clip boards taking down initial scan figures.

A senior member of her team strode over, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I don't want to hear it, Doctor Una," Bulma stated with annoyance.

Doctor Una adjusted his glasses on his nose and stared at her defiantly.

"Even so, Doctor Brief, I must raise an ethical objection. Who is this young man and since when have we been in the business of kidnapping people off the street?"

"You're out of line, Doctor!" Bulma countered.

She marched towards him with an odd look on her face. He leaned back as she stopped mere inches away and smiled.

"If you object, Doctor Una, I have many other projects which could use your attention. I thought though, as an evolutionary biologist, you may be interested in studying an alien…"

She let the last word hang in the air as the meaning sank in. Doctor Una went ashen white and turned his head towards the unconscious test subject in the holding cell.

"You mean...he's…?"

Bulma nodded and fixed a sly look on her face.

"Still want to object?" She asked.

The Doctor coughed and seemed to be struggling with it in his mind. He ran his fingers through his silver hair before shaking his head.

"I would like to see board approval for this, Doctor Brief," he replied after a while.

Bulma nodded and walked up to the glass, peering in as the Saiyan started to stir.

"I'll get it, don't you worry." She assured, "For now I want a full body scan done on this creature, let's see what we're dealing with."

She saw Una nod to his sub team and he followed them down a ramp out of sight.

The Saiyan tried to sit up but was prevented by the restraints. Bulma enjoyed seeing him struggling in vain before giving the signal to release them.

The man sat up slowly and looked around himself, taking note of his surroundings.

He spotted her and stood before walking very slowly towards the glass. He stopped a few inches away and looked at her with a blank expression.

Bulma smirked.

"What, no witty retort?" She goaded, "I guess this isn't the 'good time' with me you were hoping for, huh?"

Her grin became wider as she watched him flick his eyes around the cell.

Her glee faded, however, when his face started to look a little frightened. His brow softened and his dark eyes seemed lost. Her hands dropped to her sides and she eyed him carefully.

He raised his hand and placed it on the glass. His expression looked pleading now, a world away from the nasty sneer of the battlefield.

Lost in the moment, Bulma placed her hand over his, their palms separated only by the thick glass between them.

"I just want to know how to save my friends. We don't want to hurt you…" she told him, her resolve fading.

Suddenly, her hand started burning badly against the material. She screamed in agony and nursed it while he laughed at her from the other side of the glass.

"You mother fucking bastard!" Bulma shrieked. She spun on her heel and walked towards the medical station, his laughter echoing behind her.

"You pathetic bitch!" He yelled back, "You think this cage can hold me forever? It won't. It won't and then I will come for you! Mark my words!"

"Put him back to sleep!" Bulma ordered as she made her way out, "And get better heat proofing on that fucking glass!"


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma shuffled her papers at the breakfast table the next morning and picked up her coffee. The report was that the captive had slept all night and the glass had been further reinforced against physical or ki attacks.

She had showered and dressed in a hurry wanting to read the initial report on the physiology of their acquisition ready for her board meeting at ten.

Her father entered to room looking tired. He poured himself a cup after greeting her warmly and sat with a sigh opposite. He glanced at the papers in front of his daughter and sipped his drink thoughtfully.

Bulma finished the sentence she was on and smiled at him.

"Did you take apart the Saiyan ships last night, Dad?" She asked.

The old man nodded and rolled his eyes. His cat, Scratch, purred on his shoulder.

"It's extremely complicated technology. I've honestly never seen anything like it before! The wiring alone could revolutionise the way we use energy on this planet!"

He smiled and rubbed Scratch's head.

"This is proving quite an opportunity for our company. I'm just beginning to make progress but I'm very excited by the prospects…"

Bulma nodded and smiled back. She shared his enthusiasm but reminded herself about the shorter term goal.

"Do you think you can fashion a useable ship for getting to Namek, Dad? Even converting the ships we have?"

Her father looked suddenly less enthused and rubbed his chin in thought.

"I don't know to be honest with you, sweetheart. I think we're a ways off that. How's our guest doing? I heard you called the ethics board…?"

Bulma steeled her nerves and folded her arms in preparation.

"The subject is alive and relatively healthy. I'm speaking to the board today to give the green light on a detailed study of him and therefore his species."

Her father took a moment before looking horrified.

"Subject? Study? Bulma, I hope you're not suggesting you experiment on this boy?"

"He's not a boy, Dad. This report states his growth plates have fused and though we can't fully determine his actual age, we estimate it at early twenties with a twenty five percent margin for error. Also, may I remind you that he came to this planet and killed innocent civilians and our friends alike-including my sweet Yamcha!"

"Now I understand your pain, my darling girl, but he is still a sentient being! We have laws which prevent such treatment!"

Bulma slammed her fist down on the table and stood up, leaning over towards the man.

"What laws? He's not human so the Human Rights Act doesn't apply. He's not an animal so any of our animal welfare laws don't apply either! This is new territory for the human race, Dad. We need information and a study of an alien species is too good an opportunity to pass up!"

The older Doctor stayed seated and listened carefully, his face an unconvinced mask of uncertainty.

He nodded slowly and sighed.

"I'm not comfortable with the direction you are going in, Bulma," he said, his voice tinged with paternal authority. "The Geneva Convention clearly states that any kind of torture on a sentient life form is utterly forbidden. Besides that, the human morality of this should prevent you from harming another living being, no matter what they have done."

Bulma sniffed and sat down.

"Dad, countries put murderers to death all the time and 'torture' is a matter of definition. We can argue about this all day, but unless you're going to pull rank on me, I'm going before the board to clear this in less than a hour."

The older Brief looked sad but did not answer. He sipped his coffee and stood up to leave.

Bulma watched him go with another pang of guilt but shook herself mentally and started making notes for her presentation.

* * *

 

Bulma adjusted her pencil skirt an hour later and flicked again through her notes. The board members were a mixture of men and women, young and old but with an expertise in their fields and the authority to stop a CC project dead at any time.

Bulma was a mixture of nervous and determined. This was not her first rodeo…

"May I have your attention, ladies, gentlemen and those of an unspecified gender?" She announced.

The low hum of conversation died down and Bulma cleared her throat.

"Welcome and thank you for organising this meeting at such short notice." The young doctor began. She pulled up the picture of the Saiyan onto the screen behind her. The image had been taken by the news teams when the would-be invaders had first arrived. He looked suitably nasty, a world away from his relaxed unconscious expression she had also seen. The picture earned a gasp, as she hoped it would have, and the heiress turned to face them.

"This alien has come into our care, along with the space-age technology they used to arrive here. My father is working on the technology and will be giving a separate presentation at the general meeting at the end of the week.

For now I want to focus on the alien itself."

Bulma paused while the photocopied reports were handed out and the board members had a moment to look at them.

"The initial reports are very interesting, I'm sure you agree," Bulma continued. "The alien is male and is aged between twenty three and twenty nine. His anatomy is similar to our own with a few key differences…"

She pressed a button to bring up the bone density graph on the screen behind.

"As you can see," she explained, "the subject's bones are a lot stronger than ours. We estimate as much as fifty times stronger and are a lot heavier too. They appear to be capable of producing stem cells, allowing the subject's body to not only heal but add to the strength of the tissues. As you can gather, this has remarkable and exciting potential for human medicine if a sample can be obtained."

There was a murmur of approval and Bulma changed the display to the next slide.

"His muscle tissue is also incredibly dense and we believe it to be composed of a slightly different protein structure than our own. Again, we are requesting an extraction to understand this on a more detailed level."

"Muscle wasting diseases could be cured by this research!" A board member blurted out. He repositioned his glasses with embarrassment but the others had not reacted with disapproval.

Bulma allowed herself a small smile.

"We are also expecting interesting results from a study of the nervous system which could contribute to your study, professor." Bulma added to him. The man looked excited and turned the page, reading ahead.

Bulma pressed her button to change the slide again and an image of the Saiyan's internal organs appeared with one conspicuously absent.

"He only has one lung?" The board member closest to her muttered.

Bulma looked down at her. Her red hair and pointed nose were very distinctive and she had no issue recalling who the woman was.

"Doctor Einhower," she greeted, "I did enjoy your paper on the complex social structures of marsupials. Fascinating work."

Doctor Einhower took a moment to look flattered yet embarrassed and smiled a weak smile in return.

Bulma continued:

"We believe the subject was born with two but one has been subsequently removed. If the scarring is anything to go by-and due to accelerated healing as discussed, we cannot be exact-we estimate this occurred at some point during childhood.

The liver and kidneys are structured in a slightly different way to ours, leading to a difference in efficiency of seventy percent when compared to that of a human's. He seems to have some glands under his jaw which perform an unknown function but we deduce that these perhaps can produce venom or a toxin which mixes with saliva.

Lastly, we come to the brain. As you can see from this image, the white matter within it is extraordinarily! We believe due to these connections he is capable of multitasking on an inhuman level, his observations and extrapolation ability are greater than that of a human by many times and acquiring new languages, skills or abilities must be very easy for him."

"Did we find this in the body of the deceased alien last year?" One of the men asked, his interest peaked.

Bulma shook her head.

"Not nearly as advanced, no. We believe this living alien to have a complex structure like this due to selective breeding. This guy is a one of a kind, even in his own species."

There was an excited intake of breath and a few of the biologists started talking at once. Doctor Einhower held her hand up and looked stern.

"You have just confirmed this being is not only sentient but intelligent as well. As exciting as this project could be, we cannot allow our teams to experiment on him," she concluded.

The doctor who had spoken at the beginning of the meeting scoffed and held up the notes.

"This being is wanted by the military after the damage it did to our cities and navy. If they get hold of it they'll weaponise it! At least this research is about protecting the human race with medical research, not destroying it!"

"He still has rights!" Doctor Einhower protested, "Even the military can't ignore that!"

"They won't care!" Piped up another professor from the far side of the table.

Bulma raised her hands and the room fell silent again.

"I am asking for myself to be the named welfare officer for this project in light of appropriate guidelines not existing," she placated, "I wish to obtain verbal information as well as collecting samples as laid out in your packs.

Clearly you wish to discuss this further so I will leave you in the knowledge that my professional integrity and track record will be taken into account, as well as the massive advances which can be made with this research.

I thank you very much for your time and I await your decision."

* * *

 

Bulma changed into her lab coat and beamed at her reflection a few hours later. Gathering her files, she marched with confidence into the lab and made her way straight to the chamber in the middle of the room.

The Saiyan was sitting on his cot next to a plate of untouched food rations. He sneered through the glass at her as she approached.

"I need the gas to paralyse him pumped into the chamber and a sample team up here with equipment right away," she ordered.

The room came alive with people making phone calls and going to various control panels. Doctor Una appeared at her side with a questioning look on his face.

"We have a green light?" He asked. Bulma handed him the paperwork and nodded.

The Saiyan had stood at the sound of her commands and seemed ready for battle despite his injuries from his fight with Goku.

"Green light? Samples? What are you planning, you miserable bitch?" He snapped.

Bulma grinned wide and slammed the contract against the glass for him to see.

"I'll give you the gist of what this says: basically, I own your ass!" She announced.

The Saiyan looked troubled for a moment before folding his arms and pouting at her.

"We're going to take samples from you," she continued, "you're going to end up helping the human race, I'll leave that irony with you to stew over. Better prepare yourself, bone marrow extraction hurts like hell."

The Saiyan spat on the floor and glared at her. "I have endured a great deal of pain as a warrior. You will not phase me with needles or ridiculous paperwork!"

"You should read it to the end," Bulma suggested. "After what you've done to our people and the way you heartlessly slaughtered our friends, you may want to listen. It says here that to prevent you falling into the hands of a rival company or the military, I have the authority to euthanise you after the project concludes."

The Saiyan's eyes widened but he maintained his stance.

"All we have to do," she explained, "is pump poisonous gas into the chamber. You probably won't even realise it's happening until it's too late."

"But you'll tell me before you do?!" The man demanded. His demeanour was suddenly less self assured and his expression was fearful.

Bulma leaned against the glass and bared her teeth. "You want a warning? Ok. We'll talk about that when we discuss Namek later on. What do you say?"

The Saiyan seemed to be wrestling with this and for a moment, Bulma felt as if she'd won. His sneer, however, returned.

"It won't even come to that, silly girl," he stated. Oddly, he swaggered to his lunch and took a bite out of the soft fruit bar. "You see, you don't 'own my ass', as you put it, not at all. However, the person who does will have noticed I'm missing by now and will be on his way to reclaim me."

Bulma blinked in surprise but stayed resolute. She considered whether or not he was bluffing.

He chuckled.

"I'm in trouble, no doubt about that, but after I make my peace with him I will ensure you and all your team die screaming for mercy!"

He swallowed his meal and grabbed himself suggestively while walking back towards her.

"But not before I treat you to that 'good time' I promised…"

Bulma was repulsed and allowed her face to say so. She turned to the scientists waiting patiently nearby.

"Gas the fucker," she ordered, "and make sure you take your time collecting those samples. We don't want mistakes, do we?"

She clicked her tongue as the Saiyan helplessly watched the gas descend from the vents.

"Keep dreaming, asshole!" She spat at him.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The hospital was not somewhere Bulma had ever enjoyed being. The green walls and colourful upholstery on the waiting room chairs did little to cover the smells of sickness and disinfectant.

  
She played with the thumbnail on her right hand while she waited to be called.   
Come on, Chi Chi! She thought to herself, Goku is hurt, you don't need to dress him up!

  
The other woman had been there fussing over Goku and Gohan all week whenever possible, she had been informed. The doctors had managed to put up with her but Bulma could tell their patience was starting to wear thin.   
Krillin was recovering in the same room and Bulma could not help but wonder how he was handling it all.

  
“Miss Brief?” The nurse called, “You can go on in now.”

  
Bulma bristled slightly at the incorrect title being used but went into the private room all the same.   
The large windows made the room feel larger than it actually was. The light danced off the various drips and bottles which were arranged around the room and her eyes fell on the beaming face of her childhood friend.

  
Goku was wrapped up like a mummy in a museum and his bed seemed a little more state of the art than the two the others occupied. Chi Chi greeted her warmly while combing her son’s hair.

  
The heiress rushed forward and carefully embraced them all in turn before taking a seat near the window.

  
“How're they looking?” Bulma asked Chi Chi. The dark haired woman nodded and furrowed her brow.

  
“That monster sure did a number on my precious Goku. He's going to take weeks to recover and I don't know if we can afford all the treatments he needs!” She confessed.

  
Bulma waved her hand dismissively.

  
“Don't worry about that, we can cover anything,” she assured.

  
“I'm ok,” Goku protested. “Thanks for the offer, Bulma, but I think I'll be fine in no time!”

  
Chi Chi shot him an angry look and shook her head.   
Bulma’s thoughts went to her studies of the other Saiyan and his healing abilities. She suspected perhaps that Goku was right.

  
“I should be out of here soon!” Krillin piped up. “They say once this bone starts fusing in my head I’m free to go!”

  
“That's great, Krillin!” Gohan exclaimed from the middle bed.   
His mother clasped his head to her chest in a protective gesture and shushed him.

  
“How's Vegeta doing, Bulma?” Goku asked. His concerned tone struck Bulma as odd but she waved her thoughts away and met his eyes.

  
“Vegeta? You mean the Saiyan who beat the hell out of you guys and killed our friends? Why do you even care?” She asked, a little more snappy than she had meant.

  
Chi Chi nodded in agreement and cuddled her son closer.

  
Goku looked suddenly very serious. “I can sense him, I know he's alive.I hope you're taking care of him…?”

  
He had phrased it as a question but Bulma felt it was anything but. She rolled her eyes and started fishing around in her bag.

  
“Look,” she said, “he's alive and recovering. Taking care of him? No. But trust me, a guy like that can take care of himself.”   
She found the item she had been looking for and placed it onto her ear as she had seen Raditz wear it. She grinned as everyone gasped at it.

  
“Is that…?” Gohan started.   
“...A scouter?” Krillin finished.

  
Bulma giggled and pressed the button on the side. The alien machine burst into life.

  
“It sure is!” She stated. “My dad has been looking at the Saiyan technology and together we got this one translated into English. We're hoping we can use it to get the ships to work. Then Namek, here we come!”

  
The warriors cheered while Chi Chi continued to look on with a mixture of confusion and concern. She shot an angry look at Gohan which he cowered under.

  
“You're not going, young man!” She chided. “You have missed enough school as it is! After what happened in that desert you are nuts to think I would allow you to go out of my sight ever again!”

  
“But mom, I really want to help!” The boy whined.

  
Bulma turned away from the argument and stepped closer to Krillin instead. He sat up and cocked his head to one side.

  
“Do we know how far Namek is yet? Has he talked?” He asked in a hushed tone.

  
Bulma shook her head and half grinned. “He will though, you'll see. His new thing is saying some ‘big bad’ is coming to get us. Pathetic really.”

  
Krillin made it immediately clear he did not share the engineer’s skepticism. His mouth hung open in shock and his eyes widened.

  
“Worse than the Saiyans?” He whispered back.

  
Bulma laughed.   
“You don't believe him, do you? He just saying it to get a rise out of us, don't worry.” She assured him.

  
The monk looked worried but stayed quiet while Bulma scanned the room with the strange device.   
The display showed numbers and what she guessed were frequency readings, temperature readings, even heart beats were shown to her. She switched it into the next mode which simply honed in on what she assumed were the highest fighting levels. One more mode switch and she could hear an odd static sound with ghostly noises layered in. She mentally noted to explore that setting later on and switched the device off.

  
“Bulma..?” Gohan asked, “How will we get to Namek if we can't figure out the Saiyan ships? I want Mr. Piccolo back…”

  
Bulma arranged her features into a confident look and shook her head.   
“We'll figure it all out. I promise, kid. We'll get back Piccolo, my Yamcha, and the others in no time at all!” 

* * *

 

  
“Wake up, creep. It's talking time.”

  
Bulma kicked the side of the chamber and leaned back slightly on the desk behind her.   
Most of the other scientists had gone home for the day with just a skeleton crew on the night shift. Bulma had sent them for coffee, leaving herself and her captive alone.

  
The Saiyan cracked his black eyes open and glared at her from his position on the cot.

  
“I've got the results of the samples we took here,” Bulma started. She lifted the file and opened it to the relevant pages. “According to this, parts of your singular lung, three of your fingers, your tongue, two ribs and both of your eyes contain synthetic DNA strands. Are we correct in assuming they are artificial body parts which have been grown for you?”

  
“Tell me,” he said, his voice laced with malice, “have you had any luck deciphering our technology? Would you like me to explain why you will fail or would you like the fun of finding out yourself?”

  
“I'm going to assume I'm right then,” she stated, trying to ignore his gibes. She scanned the page to buy time to calm herself down. “So, what sicko did you fight who blasted the eyes out of your head? Who did you piss off enough to rip your tongue out?”

  
She smiled slightly as he shifted uncomfortably before getting up and striding over to the glass to face her.

  
“You'll find out real soon,” he promised.

  
Bulma rolled her eyes and read the next section while the Saiyan paced around his cell.

  
“The list of old injuries is enormous! Is that what you do? Fight for a living? Or is it just fun for you and you steal from the people you kill?”

  
“Amongst other things.”

  
“Like…?”

  
The Saiyan flashed her a toothy smile and didn't answer. This was going nowhere and Bulma was starting to get annoyed.   
The man’s refusal to be intimidated was astounding and the lack of pain he was showing despite extensive injuries was super-human. Bulma had assumed he would have started to crack by now but was quickly realising she was wrong. She crossed her arms and pouted.

  
“Is that how you know about Namek? From your travels around the galaxy? Have you been there?”

  
“Why don't you check my ship’s logs,” he asked, “Unless, of course, you're having trouble accessing them?”

  
“I assure you we have the brightest minds on the planet working on it -”

  
“You're fucked then!”

  
“- and we **_will_** make progress,” she finished.

  
She screamed as he suddenly appeared at the glass in front of her and punched it hard with his fist.

  
“Let me explain how screwed YOU all are,” he said, his voice dangerous and low. “As you have seen based on your invasive studies of me, our technology is vastly superior to yours in every respect. Do you believe our machines are ‘hackable’? Do you think they are unprotected in case of tampering?”

  
Bulma felt her heart sink. It had been a few days since she had seen her father. Had he not made any progress at all? Was it a waste of time?

  
“Raditz died with his scouter still transmitting to us,” the Saiyan continued. “Tell me, you idiot woman: did you destroy it or are you trying to use that as well?”

  
Bulma shut her mouth tight in what she hoped was a neutral expression. He grinned on seeing it.

  
“You have, haven't you? You've been playing with things beyond you…”

  
“So what if I have?” She snapped back, “maybe I've got it working in English and we can start to use it to help us get to Namek!”

  
He scoffed and looked triumphant. “All you have done is actively assist my master to find you. The things have homing beacons in them.”

  
Bulma's blood froze in her veins as she fought to keep the panic off her face. She didn't believe him that anyone was coming, however the idea that a passing ship may pick up the scouter signal was a very real possibility.

  
She sniffed and placed the file down. “I would like to know how far away Namek is and its space coordinates. In exchange, once we have a functioning ship of our own, I will return one of the pods and you can leave.   
Do we have a deal?”

  
“You're lying!” He accused, “and besides, you know I will just destroy you and this planet the moment I enter orbit!

  
Bulma scowled and crossed her arms. “I figured, as a gesture of goodwill, you would just cut your losses and run…”

  
“Guess again. Besides...with Kakarot helpless to stop me, what would I have to lose?”

  
Bulma nodded. Bribing him clearly was not an option. She decided to see how her father was getting along with the ships before she began to lose hope. Then she thought of Yamcha and frowned.

  
“Well, I guess our only option is to torture the information out of you.” she threatened with a smirk.

  
The Saiyan openly laughed and lay down on the cot again.

  
“You don't have it in you,” he observed, “and anyway, soon you and this planet will be dust, I just need to keep quiet until then…”


	4. Chapter 4

  
Bulma sat at a desk playing with her pen that evening, staring at the door to her father’s lab.   
The old man was clearly avoiding her and she had decided to stake out his offices rather than let him slip away again.

Armed with the information the Saiyan had given her - that the ships were tamper-proof - she needed to know if other options needed exploration.   
He had been right about one thing: the thought of actually harming the Saiyan for the sake of it made her uneasy to say the least. These creatures killed without a thought and were it not for the glass he would rip her in two, but still, Bulma's conscience was starting to push past her previous anger.

Just as her thoughts were wandering down a more merciful road, the door to her father's laboratory opened and the man emerged, flanked by three interns.   
Bulma stood and waved to him.

“This is a nice surprise, sweetheart!” He chimed as he approached. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Bulma folded her arms and stared him down.

“You know what I'm doing here, Dad, Don't play dumb,” she replied. “How are you getting along with the ships?”

The older Brief looked puzzled for a second then shook his head in a defeated manner. “No go, I'm afraid. The moment I opened the casing of one of them, they both shut down! Pity really…”

Bulma's heart sank into her shoes and she resisted breaking into sobs. Her friends… was this it? Was this a lost cause after all?

“Don't look so glum, honey!” The old man piped up, “I haven't told you the good news yet!”

Bulma's head shot up in hope.

“I'm modelling a new ship based on what I can figure out from these ones. I have the two space pods, plus the one Goku arrived in.”

“Where did you get that?” Bulma asked, stunned.

The old man wiped his brow and grinned. He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before replying.

“Well, old Master Gohan didn't know what to make of it when he found Goku in the woods. He brought it to me back then but I couldn't make heads or tails of it at the time! It's been sitting there in the garage for twenty years!”

Bulma shook her head in disbelief. For two decades, it seemed, humans had a blueprint for space travel and never knew.   
The Saiyan would probably find that hilarious.

“I still need to know how far this thing needs to travel. I'm going to start designing the fuel system, but I don't know whether to put a tank or a rocket on the side!” Her father prompted.

Bulma nodded and rolled her eyes. The Saiyan would still have to talk…

* * *

 

Bulma applied a red lipstick in the bathroom outside her laboratory. Today was the day and she was going to get answers. She arranged her mouth to access the corners and blotted with a tissue before winking at herself. War paint applied, she entered the room.

“Anyone who is studying the subject’s nerve pathways can stay. Anyone else needs to leave,” she commanded, oozing enough confidence as not to be questioned.

She watched members of staff collect their things and vacate while she arranged her own desk and took a deep breath. They were making progress with their mission to Namek. The only thing in their way was eying her curiously from the glass cylinder before her.

“Fill the chamber with water vapour, fifty percent concentration.” She ordered.

The Saiyan looked amused and pressed his hands against the glass.

“Are you giving me a sauna? How thoughtful.” he smirked.

Bulma ignored him and rested on the desk closest to the chamber.

“Bring the scanners online, get the defibrillator off standby and ready for use if necessary,” she instructed.

She saw hesitation then, but a quick determined look towards the staff fixed that and there was a flurry of activity once more.

“What're you planning, you foolish girl? I demand to know immediately!”

The heiress appraised the Saiyan as he stood before her, and she smiled. He was already wet from the vapour in the room and though his expression was not too far from composed, there was a notable furrow of his brow line and an anxious glint in his eye.

She reached into her bag which she had placed by her feet and pulled out the scouter. She put it on and watched him go from slightly concerned to highly entertained.

Again, she ignored him.

“I'm going to start with an easy one,” she stated. She pressed the button to the first setting and watched his pulse on the small screen. “State your name.”

Her question was met with a scowl. The Saiyan pushed himself away from the glass and gave her his back.

She sighed and looked over to a nervous intern.

“Keep the AMP low, go for fifty thousand volts,” she ordered.

“Fifty thousand?” The young woman repeated.

Bulma nodded and turned back to the Saiyan.

The water vapour conducted the electric surge perfectly. Multiple bursts of lightning shot from the conductors above in tiny arcs to the man himself. Having been caught off guard, he cried out like an injured animal and fell to the floor.

Bulma summoned up the memory of standing on the battlefield, looking out at the craters this beast had made. How he and his thugs had ended her friends lives and how he was now refusing to help them. She dismissed thoughts of mercy and controlled her emotions.

He stayed prone on the floor for a minute. Bulma watched as his pulse return to normal and he stood. He flashed his teeth in a threatening display and rubbed the back of his neck.

“What the hell was that?” He snapped, “You are capable of ki blasts? Producing artificial lightning? What?”

“Electric shock. I'll increase it until it burns the skin off your body if I need to,” was Bulma's cold reply.

She cleared her mind and fixed a focused expression on her face.

“Name?”

The Saiyan seemed to be considering his options. He noted her dead expression and grinned.

“With that scouter and look on your face, I'd confuse you for a Saiyan soldier,” he joked.

The comment only served to fuel Bulma's anger. She gave the order to shock him again.   
He took the hit silently this time, though his heart rate accelerated.

“Name, smart ass.” The doctor demanded.

The man leaned on the glass with both his palms against it. This was a battle of wills and Bulma was determined not to lose.

“I'm going to pull that pretty head straight off your shoulders,” he replied.

“Increase by ten thousand and hit him again.”

The room lit up blue as the electricity found its mark, rendering the victim temporarily silent. He took a breath and resumed his previous position.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him in return.

“Doctor Brief?” The intern called from her station, “I'm really not comfortable doing this anymore. It's like an interrogation, not a study of the nervous system… also it's causing discomfort so I really think-”

“Get out if you want to. I can take it from here,” Bulma answered.

The intern looked shocked and walked over, clipboard clapsed in her hands.

“Doctor Brief,” she mumbled, “I am aware that you have full command over this project but aren't you perhaps outside of the parameters for this particular study?” She whispered. Her fingers twisted her long auburn hair as she spoke to the floor. Her demeanour enraged the already irritated Bulma.

“Are you asking me if I'm abusing my position?” Bulma snapped.

The younger woman gulped and shook her head. The Saiyan started to laugh.

“It sounds like she's questioning you, woman. I wouldn't stand for that!” He goaded.

Bulma indicated the exit with her finger and stood stock still until the sullen and worried looking intern walked out. The other members of the team who had watched the drama play out also stood up and followed her out of the door. The bang as it shut echoed around the now empty lab.

The Saiyan watched the insubordinate display with nothing short of glee on his sharp features.

Bulma took a breath and calmed herself. None of this would matter once they had the Dragon Balls anyway and every team member could be replaced. She walked over to the controls and glared at the man behind the glass.

“Name,” she repeated, her voice even and emotionless.

The Saiyan smirked and folded his arms.

She twisted the dial a few times and hit him with an obscene number of volts. The man was paralysed as the electrical charge hit him. Then he convulsed and screamed as his ability to move returned. Bulma noticed parts of his disintegrated uniform had charred from the hit. She smiled at the sight.

“Name?”

“V-Vegeta…” he muttered from his position on the floor.

It took her a moment but she registered his voice. He had cracked and answered her - she had won! Noting what he had pushed her to, she chose not to celebrate and focused on her mission.

“Alright,” she said, her voice softer. “Now tell me how far Namek is…”

The Saiyan stood up, though the heiress felt he was missing some of his attitude as he did so, and glared at her through slitted eyes.

“Listen, woman. You have no hope of getting there before he arrives and skins you alive, do you understand? He will find me, claim me, and lay waste to your entire civilisation. This version of torture…” he smirked as he said the word, “is a joke. It is nothing compared to what he will do.”

“I'm getting a little bored of this routine, Saiyan, and I think you're just buying time.” Bulma put her feet up on the desk and watched his heartbeat fluctuate on the scouter as she did so. “How far is Namek?”

The Saiyan shook his head and Bulma delivered another massive shock.

This time, the Saiyan was ready. He squared his stance and raised his ki so it became a glowing aura around him. The electrics in the room started fizzing and bulbs started to blow overhead. Bulma stood up in a panic as the room began to shake.

She bolted towards the door and pulled the emergency switch. The lights flashed as the Saiyan’s energy made it into the breaker switches.

“You stupid girl!” He shouted, “You don't know what you're dealing with! You’re in way over your head!”

Bulma pressed herself against the back wall and mashed the emergency switch again. He was lit up like a candle; his energy showed up on the scouter as the numbers climbed higher and higher.

Why wasn't the switch working?

Bulma knew she couldn't leave until he was subdued. She owed it to her planet to keep them safe. Besides,the door was deadlocked from the moment the switch was activated. She was trapped.

Suddenly, the numbers on the scouter began to drop. When she glanced at him again, the Saiyan’s stance had started to droop and his eyes looked less aware.

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped closer to the glass. His aura had stopped glowing and he was clearly fighting the gas as it sedated him.

He saw her and chuckled.

“It's a shame I'm going to kill you,” he said in a sing-song way. “You have rare spirit…”

Bulma gritted her teeth.

“I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans,” he gabbled. He dropped to his knees, then collapsed to the floor, face down.

Bulma repeated his sentence a few times. She had not realised he was royal-that would certainly account for the apparent selective breeding.She smiled and decided to take advantage of the situation.

“Prince Vegeta?” She pressed herself close against her side the glass and looked down at his near-unconscious form. “How far is Namek?”

He made a noise then groaned. “Fuck….. YOU.”

Bulma screwed her face up in disappointment and pushed away from the chamber.

He started to snore softly. Bulma went to the door to deactivate the lock down which the computer had placed on the lab. As she did so, she caught him speaking in his sleep. She strained to hear but the word he kept repeating didn't make sense.

She released the deadlock and stood back as security poured in to assess the situation. Doctor Una ran in as well and grabbed her into an unprofessional embrace.

“We were worried! What happened?” Una asked.

Bulma pushed him away and took off her scouter. “He got a little excited. I need to redesign the wiring in that chamber or there may not be a next time!”

She used the back of her hand to wipe off her lipstick and charged towards the main house.

“Oh, Doctor?” Bulma called behind her, “check the temperature in the the chamber, would you? He was saying ‘Freeze’ in his sleep…”


	5. Chapter 5

  
As if staying up all night pouring over schematics wasn't hard enough, Bulma had been called before the board of directors that morning. She sat in her cushioned seat fearing her project- and therefore her entire quest- was on the line.

Bulma reached for her cup and sipped her coffee, alone with her anxiety for now. What if they shut her down? What if she was forced to euthanise the Saiyan before she gathered the information they needed? She held her head and sighed. She should not have included anyone else when she questioned the alien…

* * *

 

The board members filed in and sat around the table. Each was dressed in a version of the same outfit: a shirt, tie, black shoes and a crisp suit. Bulma always felt out of her element at these meetings. These were men and women tasked with keeping the business running smoothly, not scientists for her to manipulate.   
Bulma sank deeper into her chair.

Despite appearances, Bulma's father was not the head of the Capsule Corporation. Doctor Brief had founded the company decades previously and had run it out of his bedroom, but as the business expanded and his products started to sell on a larger scale, the Doctor had hired a managing director by the name of Sigmond Trisk to handle the business side of things.   
Trisk now sat as the head of directors on an entire board of business experts and investors, like a king by proxy.

Since childhood, Bulma had hated Trisk. His arrogance and persistent displays of affluence had left her annoyed, and the man had made no secret of his attraction to her since she had first sprouted breasts.  
His willingness to achieve his desired outcome using whatever means necessary made him a fantastic businessman. It also made Bulma’s blood run cold when she thought of him as a person...

He was the last to enter the room and although Bulma did not turn as he walked in, she could feel his eyes wandering over her. She shuddered and folded her arms defensively.

Trisk took his seat at the head of the table and smirked at her opposite. He had dark brown eyes, greased back, dark hair and carried far too much weight.   
He produced a cigar from his top pocket and lit it. No one said a word in objection.

“Doctor Bulma Brief, what a pleasure to see you,” he greeted, his deep voice laced with sarcasm and enjoyment. He turned his attention around the room and introduced the board members: two sitting to his right were investors in fragments of the company, three heads of department, two senior team members who worked with Trisk at the top of the business. Bulma nodded as they were introduced and attempted not to feel intimidated.

“We are holding this meeting due to two incidents which have come to our attention.   
The first is concerning a complaint brought to Doctor Una by a certain intern, a…” Trisk flicked his pages over to locate the woman's name. “...a Miss Betty-Sue Townsend. Betty-Sue has complained that you, Doctor Brief, were involved in an experiment which could be described as torture. I don't need to explain the damage which can be done to this company were it to get out that we in any way condoned the mistreatment of lesser beings…”

There was a collective murmur of agreement from the other board members. Anger rose up in Bulma’s stomach. This was not a matter for this group of pen pushers as far as she was concerned and it wasn't like Trisk cared about the wellbeing of the Saiyan. Something was up.

“As I wrote in my report, it was an experiment into the nervous system of the subject,” she explained. Her voice was matter-of-fact though her body language conveyed her impatience.

“Yes, and I saw from your report that this experiment somewhat... got away from you. Can you explain why you were alone in there? Or how it came to be that you pulled the emergency switch?”

Bulma fumed and crossed her legs under the desk. Again, this was not the group of people she expected to be interrogating her about this.

“The wiring malfunctioned, that's in the report as well. As for why the team walked out, they raised an objection about the methods outlined in the procedure and exercised their right to walk away. May I ask a question?”

One of the investors, a happy-looking man with thin spectacles, smiled at her broadly and nodded.

She returned his warmth and leaned forward. She placed her folded hands on the table in front of her and fixed her eyes on Trisk.

“Why am I not before the Ethics Committee,” she asked, “Why am I here discussing my experiments with the Board of Directors?”

The investor who had smiled shifted uncomfortably and shot a nervous look at Trisk.   
Bulma looked at the other faces in the room, confused.   
Trisk lifted a newspaper from under the desk and placed it in front of her. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth.

** Aliens at Capsule Corporation **

The headline stood out next to a picture of their test subject, taken from a screen grab when the Saiyans featured on the news.

Bulma read the article in total disbelief and shook her head.   
“Who leaked this? Who?” She demanded after she had finished reading the second time.   
The details of the holding cell were there, along with details of his unique physiology. There was even mention of his severed tail-a detail Bulma had been holding back in case a parallel was drawn with Goku…   
Whoever had leaked this story had to be on staff.

“We were hoping you would know,” Trisk stated. He folded the paper up and placed it back under the desk. “Our numbers have fallen by fifteen percent overnight. We're now trying to contain this ‘torture incident’, so we need to ascertain what transpired and what we can tell the press if and when that makes it into the papers…”

Bulma blanched. She felt betrayed in a way she had not experienced before. Never in the company's history had someone defied the confidentiality agreement. Now they had a spy in their midst and Bulma felt ill thinking about it.

“It was that Betty-Sue girl,” Bulma blurted, “she's been a problem from the start. I bet she only objected yesterday so she could sneak off to her secret press liaison!”

There was a murmur of disapproval and Trisk raised an eyebrow.

“Any evidence for this accusation?”

Bulma pouted and folded her arms. She was desperate for sleep but knew that was impossible now. Her mind turned over every staff member in turn and suspicion fell on every one of them.

“Why would an intern turn spy for the press? Do you think perhaps she is working with a rival company to destroy us? Do we have grounds to dismiss her?” Another board member asked. Her tights curls made her angry look more severe and her face matched her red lipstick.

“She's an intern,” Bulma said, “I'll send her back to the university without issue and request another placement, that won't be a problem. The problem will be keeping her quiet if it is her who's the press mole!”

Trisk steepled his fingers together and smiled.

“We can put together a package to sweeten the deal, plus pay the rest of her school fees. I find loyalty can often be expensive but it can be guaranteed. While we wait for our press office to spin this, we can't have any more incidents of this nature. Do you understand, Doctor?”

Bulma nodded and took his words as a dismissal. She nodded to the board members and swept out of the room, her suit jacket catching the breeze as she left.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Bulma was working at her desk in the chamber room and struggling not to fire everyone. She had the blueprints in front of her showing the wiring which the Saiyan had managed to short out, but her concentration was totally absent.

The Saiyan had been left laying on his front in the middle of the cell. Bulma had declared the chamber too dangerous to be entered, even with the subject unconscious, until the fail-safes had been proven to be working.

At this rate, we'll be shut down before we can get to the Dragon Balls!

“Doctor Brief?” Doctor Una appeared at her side and held out the phone. “There's a friend of yours on the line, someone called Goku?”

Bulma felt herself leap out of her depression and grabbed the phone out of his hand.   
  
“Goku? Please tell me this is good news, I'm having the worst couple of days!” The heiress answered.

Her childhood friend’s voice came down the line in with comforting familiarity.

“Hey Bulma, I'm sorry to hear that!” He said, “I do have good news, actually! Mr Popo came to visit earlier this morning- you know- he looked after Kami?”

Bulma had a vague recollection of a tribal man who had watched after the Earth’s late guardian. The more spiritual side of the Earth’s function held little interest for her scientist’s mindset so she had not paid him much thought.

“Well, he said Kami came here in a space ship, Bulma! He knows where it is if you want to come here tomorrow and see it?”

Bulma's heart started beating frantically and she couldn't help but whoop for joy.

“You're serious?” She exclaimed, “There's a usable ship somewhere on Earth which has actually been to Namek?”

“Well, yeah, if it still works! It's been out there for years but a genius like you could do something with it, I'm sure!”

Bulma beamed and said her goodbyes to Goku. She ran down the stairs in the lab towards the central chamber and grinned at the sleeping body within it.

“We're finally winning,” she said quietly. “Soon we can undo the damage you have done and get everything back to normal! I can't wait to see my sweet Yamcha again!”

Her eyes filled with tears as her mind conjured up images of her ex smiling down on her.

She looked at the Saiyan in an effort to distract herself.

He was muscular, smaller than most men she knew in stature but could definitely intimidate. His arms and chest looked very firm and strong… Bulma’s eyes travelled down his body noting a toned stomach, thick, powerful thighs and forceful looking legs. She smiled and bit her thumbnail.

_I'll bet he's taken his share of alien women… she started to fantasise. With a strong body like that, I'll bet they come apart under him in seconds! That beast, crawling up their bodies, those brown eyes darkening with lust as he parts their legs and lays bruising kisses down their necks and across their breasts...those thick fingers travelling down to prepare them for what he's about to do…There would be no escaping a man like him, no choice but to surrender to his animalistic pleasure..._

“Doctor Brief?”

Bulma jerked out of her thoughts in an instant. Her face was burning and, to her surprise, she felt arousal beginning in her underwear. She chuckled to herself. She felt as if she'd been caught misbehaving in class.

She turned to a quizzical look from Doctor Una.

“I apologise, Doctor, I was miles away,” she replied. She turned to him and took a breath to bring her racing heart back down.

Doctor Una seemed to falter at the sight of her flushed face but found his words quickly again.

“We have conducted a full study on the subject and could not find anything to indicate he is cold, so it is possible this ‘Freeze’ word was nonsensical muttering after the effects of the drugs. We did, however, find a small scale infection in the amputation site. It's likely that is causing a full body tingling which he may be experiencing as ‘cold’. Your study of his nervous system showed perfect function, so I don't believe it to be a cause for concern at present…”

Bulma nodded. She stepped a little closer and pretended to be looking over the file with him.

“Doctor, I need you to monitor communications from the team tomorrow. I have been called away on field research so you'll be on your own... but we believe someone is speaking to the press…”

The man looked shocked for a moment and stared at her.

“This team? We have a mole?”

Bulma nodded and closed the file. She placed it on the desk nearby.

“A report is being published in the press today and I want to know where it came from.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

The sun came up on the next morning and Bulma was out of bed before her alarm went off. She took her time in the shower then dried herself and dressed in her overalls, ready for a day of exploring new technology.

No matter what other science took her attention, machines and engineering were what she lived for and today was a day she had been looking forward to.

The young woman took a moment to check her messages: just one from Una regarding the surveillance of the staff, and then ran out of the door to her car.

Once on the road, she checked the video message on the screen in the vehicle.

"Doctor Brief, good morning and I hope this message finds you well," Doctor Una greeted from the recording. "I have included footage which you may find interesting taken from our security camera on the morning before the nervous system study. Although it does not reveal anything in regards to evidence of espionage, I'm sure you'll agree it raises some questions…"

Bulma looked at the screen and blinked in surprise. The footage had been taken from one of the cameras pointed at the containment cell. Shockingly, the Saiyan was stood at his side of the glass leaning against it with an almost friendly look on his face. His body language was relaxed and casual as if speaking to an old friend. The person he was speaking to was Dylan Freeman, an intern from the same university as Betty-Sue.

Bulma slowed the car and adjusted the image so she could see Dylan's expression reflected in the glass. His face seemed relaxed as well.

_This is unreal_! Bulma thought, and turned off the screen. _Do they know each other somehow?_

She scowled and decided then and there to cancel the intern program when she made it home.

_Something is going on with those students and I'm going to find out what!_

* * *

 

Bulma almost forgot about the strange interaction she had witnessed after she was shown the spaceship from Namek. It was clearly old and in disrepair but was far more functional than the Saiyan ships and held within its computer the maps they were looking for.

She started work immediately, pulling the mainframe out of the ship entirely and fixing earth-compatible connection points to its output ports. It took a long time crouched over in a tent in the middle of nowhere, but finally her tablet started to make a connection with the Namek technology, and she started to feel hopeful.

She arrived back at the lab pretty late but brought the machine with her to work on at her desk.

The screen in front of her lit up with lights and patterns which she saved onto her hard drive to mull over later. As she explored the different modes, she came across one which looked familiar. The circles and strange symbols reminded her of the ones the scouter had displayed before she had changed it to show earth symbols.

_I wonder…_

Bulma ran her fingers through her short hair and grumbled to herself. In order to compare the scouter and the Namek display she would have to leave the lab...

_I'll get dad to help me later instead_ , she decided, and turned her attention to the cell in the centre of the room.

Bulma stood and walked with purpose to the glass and banged hard on it. The Saiyan, who had been lying on the cot staring at the ceiling, stood and glared at her.

"Enjoying your stay?" Bulma asked, her question oozing sarcasm and irritation.

The Saiyan gave a sarcastic bow in reply and smirked at her.

"Are you going to zap me again? Or perhaps you have some more primitive tests to run?" His eyes still held no fear. He was clearly not even close to taking her seriously.

Bulma sighed. Were he being more cooperative, they may be on Namek by this point and she would have her Yamcha back…

"Listen, Space Monkey, I have a mainframe now from a Namek ship. If you help me with deciphering the charts, I'll drop you on a nice planet somewhere on the way to get the Dragon balls and you can go free. Last chance."

To her disappointment and frustration, the man openly laughed and sat down again. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. A knowing smile played on his lips.

Bulma huffed out her exasperation and decided to call it a made her way to the main house, her head filling with hope and determination.

Doctor Bulma Brief was a genius. She could chart a course to Namek without that ridiculous, handsome, irritating primate prince!

_Wait...did I just call him 'handsome_ '... Bulma shook her head. Clearly, she figured, she needed sleep.

* * *

 

"But you're the best at these things, Dad!" She protested the next morning over breakfast.

The elder Brief turned the newspaper over and did not make eye contact with his daughter.

"I'm busy with the ship at the moment, honey, I wish I could spare the time…" he replied without feeling.

Bulma spread avocado on her toast with more aggression than was required and nearly put the knife through her hand. Her father had been rather distant since the news broke about the alien in Corporation's possession. Bulma had no doubt Trisk had already blamed her for the leak and subsequent loss of reputation of the company, though the patriarch had chosen not to bring it up.

The Capsule Corporation was the older Doctor Brief's baby, and he always reacted badly if news stories were negative about it.

Bulma ate in silent annoyance and concluded she would have to risk turning on the scouter to check what the symbols were on the Namek computer.

* * *

 

"Our alien is sick…"

Bulma was concentrating so hard on unscrewing the back of the Namek computer that she almost missed the statement. She did not look up as the fiddly pieces started to come loose in her hands.

"Huh," she inquired.

"Our, erm, alien subject, Doctor…he's sick…"

Bulma glanced up and almost dropped her tools as she realised who stood nervously in front of her desk.

The man was Dylan Freeman, the person who had been talking to the Saiyan on the CCTV footage. His curly dark hair and dashing good looks did little to distract Bulma from her instant mistrust of him.

"In what way is he sick?" Bulma asked. She stood to her full height and fixed an authoritative stare on him.

Dylan fidgeted at once and looked at the floor. "He's got a fever, sweating, heart rate and blood pressure are both elevated… we think a doctor should examine him…"

Bulma cleaned her hands with a rag and reached for the scouter. On switching it on and training it in the Saiyan's direction she found his observations to be correct.

"Very well," she reluctantly agreed.

Bulma busied herself with fixing the computer while a doctor was called and the Saiyan sedated. She carefully replaced the back of the machine and whooped with triumph when the device whirred back to life.

Doctor Una appeared at her side and furrowed his brow at the odd contraption. "A new product for your father's work?" He enquired.

Bulma shrugged and pressed a button on the front of the Namek technology.

"Something like that…" she stated as she sat back upright. "Can you stop me if you see a screen which looks like a map?"

Doctor Una nodded.

She scrolled through a few modes using the newly integrated scouter. The charts showed up on both screens ,but the heiress could not see anything which looked like directions to Namek.

Suddenly, Una grabbed her arm and she paused on the screen he indicated. He pointed to a cluster of dots on the display.

"See this," Una said, "this looks like star constellations above Earth…is this a space map?"

Bulma nodded excitedly and grinned from ear to ear. She stood, stretched, then peered at the scouter's screen while Una looked at the Namekian display.

"So...those blue dots are constellations?" She asked, and Una nodded to confirm. Feeling her heart soar, she pressed down on the side button of the scouter to zoom i"What're those blinking red dots then? Do you think that's debris or comets?"

She watched Doctor Una look closer out of the corner of her vision and waited with a held breath for his answer.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing…" he stated after a minute or so. "These are travelling pretty fast and in a straight line...I think…" he glanced at her, agog, "...I think these are ships… space ships…"

Bulma was stunned into silence and stared at the red dots for several long seconds.

"This alien we're studying...do you think someone is coming back to find him? Others of his race maybe?" Una enquired.

Bulma panicked and ripped the scouter off her face. She ran to the emergency switch and pulled it. The siren roared into life and the stunned scientists made their way to their control panels to secure the lab. Bulma grabbed the emergency microphone which fed into the speaker system across the whole complex.

"Attention all personnel, this is Doctor Bulma Brief. I am ordering an emergency evacuation of all non essential staff effective immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat- this is not a drill…"

"What's going on? You knew his people would come for him?" Doctor Una stood beside her again and wore a troubled expression. Bulma slammed down the microphone and turned to face him.

"He said that there were people who would come for him but honestly, I figured it was bravado. I took a calculated risk."

"One which may get us all killed!" The man exclaimed. "I take it the subject's 'friends' won't take all that kindly to our experiments on a member of their race!"

Bulma pushed him aside and made her way to her own work station.

"He's one of the last members of his race. Truth is, I don't know who's on their way to rescue him," she admitted. She cast her eyes to the glass cell and held back a scream.

"What-what's-where's the Saiyan?!"

Doctor Una stared as well. He grabbed a young man with a clipboard as he tried to scuttle past and threw him into the wall. "The alien! Where is he?"

Bulma watched the young man turn an ashen grey.

"I...Dylan said you'd authorised the doctor to check him over...I watched them take him to the medical bay…"

"What!" Bulma cried, "I authorised a doctor to check him over while secured, not to take him anywhere! So he's not in the lab?"

The young man shook his head and Bulma sat unsteadily on the chair behind her. Doctor Una released him and looked at the ceiling.

"You ordered an evacuation of the complex. The medical centre would have been cleared first," he pointed out.

Bulma shook her head and fought back frightened tears. The Saiyan was loose and had repeatedly promised to torture her. She attempted to clear her mind and focused her thoughts instead on how best to proceed. Her memory stirred and a conclusion greeted her.

"Dylan Freeman," she stated to Una while she shut off the alarms. "He was seen talking to the Saiyan on the CCTV."

Una nodded and waited for the rest. Bulma typed her security code into her computer.

"I'll bet they planned this escape together," she explained. "The Saiyan is smart, he's obviously targeted Freeman as an intern, and therefore inexperienced and easily manipulated. I'll put money on him doing the same to Betty-Sue after I threatened to hurt him if he didn't start talking…"

"You did what?" Una asked. "That's why Betty-Sue left the project? She objected to torture?...and you fired her?"

Bulma waved her hand dismissively but suddenly felt ashamed. Her mind continued connecting dots.

"He goaded me into standing up to her objection…" Bulma admitted quietly."She and Dylan were from the same university, so he would have heard about the whole thing. All the Saiyan had to do then was convince Dylan that I was abusing him and that he needed help escaping…"

"But, by the sound of it, you did abuse him!" Una objected.

"I only went as far as I did because he pushed me into it," Bulma replied defensively. "He brought out a side of me that I'd never known before! Under different circumstances, I'd have never...I was grieving for Yamcha...I was angry….he made me…" Bulma blinked slowly. The realisation dawned on her that she had been played expertly as well.

Una seemed to have reached the same conclusion and nodded.

"He's far more intelligent than we have given him credit for. Everyone who had contact with him somehow played right into his hands...it's remarkable!" Una exclaimed. "He manipulated everyone without knowing them, and from behind impenetrable glass! Astounding!"

"And now he's out. And his friends are coming to retrieve him," Bulma reminded.

Both scientists let the information sink in before leaping into action again.

"Issue an arrest warrant for Dylan Freeman," Doctor Una ordered. He ran towards his team and started instructing them on how to strengthen the lock down on the lab.

Bulma watched one of the team members inform the police, then reached for her own phone. "Hello, is that Ward four? It's Bulma Brief. I need to speak to your patients: Gohan, Krillin and Goku right away. It's an emergency."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: chapter 7 will be published 3rd February due to commitments this week. I do apologise.
> 
> Weekly updates will resume after this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version is unbetad due to my commitments this week so could not get it to Over8000 in time. I will replace with the corrected version when convenient to them.   
> Until then, please forgive any errors I have missed myself. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments, they mean so much to me!

 

Bulma's head was spinning with the events of the day. She had broken the lockdown and evacuated everyone, keeping the scouter switched on to get a warning if the Saiyan made good on his promise to kill them all.

She stood with a confused group of her team on the front lawn, at a total loss as to what to do.   
Emergency services were already on the scene, taking statements and reporting into their offices in the city.

Bulma's scouter beeped and lit up, indicating a power level nearby. Her blood froze and she remained rooted to the spot, watching it approach.

How could she have let the Saiyan influence her so much? How could she have let her guard down and let him escape? And what would his ‘friends’ do when they got there?

She felt like crying with relief as Goku, Gohan and Krillin came around the corner and started trying to make sense of what they were looking at.

She ran over and embraced Gohan with all her might.   
“Am I glad to see you guys!” She exclaimed, “We could be in real trouble here!” 

* * *

 

“So, you experimented on him, then let him escape?”   
Goku wore a serious expression as he spoke. His words made Bulma shrink a little in shame.   
“I just wanted to help, besides-he killed our friends!” She replied, imploring him to see it her way.   
Goku’s frown became more pronounced and he stayed silent.

Krillin stepped forward.

They were on the balcony at Capsule Corporation several hours later. The grounds had been cleared and the company was in a state of shut down while the authorities determined all was safe again.   
Attempts to find either the Saiyan or Dylan Freeman had come to nothing and Trisk was busy conducting emergency board meetings with her father.

The monk put his hands on Bulma's arms in a gentle manner and smiled at her.   
“No one blames you, Bulma, you were upset, we get it!”

She smiled down at him but the look Goku shot her told her all she needed to know on his opinion.

“You said there are ships on their way too? Maybe we should focus on that?” Krillin suggested.

Goku nodded and Gohan squared his stance.

“What do we know, Bulma? What did Vegeta tell you?” Goku asked.   
Bulma cast her mind back and tried to recall the comments she had at the time dismissed.

“He said that someone ‘owns his ass’... I don't know how literally he meant that...and he kept saying we'd all die horribly… and the word ‘Freeze’ kept coming up...jeez, I'm sorry guys, I didn't think he was serious!”

Her Saiyan friend wore a stony expression, though his eyes had softened towards her.

“That's all we need to know. They aren't friendly and they're not going to talk. Got it.”

“When are they due here, Bulma? Do we have time to train at Popo’s or anything?” Gohan asked.

Bulma shook her head and looked towards the darkening horizon.   
“Our equipment is in the lab and the police have it all cordoned off down there. They were approaching fast though. I'd say we have a couple of hours, maybe less…”

“Nothing to do but wait then.” Came Goku’s reply. 

* * *

 

All three warrior’s heads jerked up all of a sudden less than two hours later. Bulma looked at the shocked faces and placed her drink back on the living room table top.

They had moved indoors as the night had brought with it a chill. She sensed the cold in the form of fear enter the room.

“What is it?” She asked frantically, “Why are you all looking so shocked?”

“This can't be right!” Krillin answered, getting to his feet and shaking his head, “And we thought the Saiyans were strong!! These powers! They're-they're monstrous!”

Bulma shuddered and held herself, unsure of what to do. Goku took a few moments to compose himself but finally spoke:  
“Gohan, I need you to get down to your mother and get her safely to Roshi. You are to stay there until I come get you, is that understood?”

The boy looked frustrated and as if he was about to argue but a look from his father silenced his objections and he took off into the night without a word.

Krillin and Goku watched him go before both turning to Bulma.

“You should stay here.” Goku told her, “I know Vegeta may come back but it's safer if you stay in the city and we can draw them out away from people. They don't know where Vegeta is so we should be able to trick them into following us.”

Bulma nodded before her mind performed a full stop.   
“But...there was a leak in the newspaper...it's all over the news, Goku, if they are watching Earth communications they'll find out we had him here!”

Goku looked shocked and slightly shaken before arranging his face into a neutral expression again.   
“Then at least we'll know where they're headed. You go hide, we'll wait on the roof and draw them away when we can!”

Bulma did not need telling twice. Krillin was looking skyward with a terrified expression so she decided to get as far away as she could.

She bolted downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time, until she came to the kitchen at the lower levels. She stopped at the door and looked into the room, shocked.

The kitchen had been trashed. All the food had been eaten, the containers had been strewn across the floor. Mixed in with the broken glass and shattered plates was bright red blood.

Bulma gulped but decided to follow the trial. She ducked down and followed the globules along the floor and under the table, ending at a body clad in a lab coat.

Bulma turned away from the mutilated corpse. Her stomach ached with the urge to vomit and her vision started to sparkle. She dry retched and bent over, her hands on her knees, choking back tears.

Who was it? Who could have done such a thing?

As the shock cleared from her mind, she realised it must have been Vegeta who was the killer. She had seen his barbarism first hand on the battlefield where she had lost her friends, she knew he was more than capable of killing.

She turned and steeled her nerve. She realised also who the victim must have been: Dylan Freeman.

“You moron!” She said quietly, “what did you think you were doing, helping that monster?”

A crash from above drew her attention and the room darkened as the sky turned black. She ran as fast as she could to the other side of the room and grabbed a frying pan out of the cupboard. She sat down, shaking with fear, staring at the door.

Hoping her mother was out and her father was still in the meeting with Trisk, all Bulma could do was wait to be rescued-a position the proud scientist was never happy being in.

There were some bigger bangs from outside followed by a crash so loud it shook the ceiling. Bulma dived towards the door, desperate to get away from danger. She crashed into a large pair of legs and screamed.

“I got something…” the owner of the legs called.

Bulma screamed louder and lashed out with the frying pan, only to have it snached from her hand.   
She was dragged along the floor by her hair, kicking and yelling all the while, clawing at the hand holding her. Her only thoughts were those of frantic panic, hoping that her friends were only seconds from saving her.   
She was thrown in front of her captor and she curled into a defensive ball, too afraid to move.

“Here she is, Lord Frieza. You asked for Earth’s greatest mind, here it is as promised.”

Bulma's brain engaged for a moment. She knew that voice!   
She lifted her arm off her head slightly and stared. There, in a chair by the kitchen door, was Trisk.   
Just as she was about to yell in confusion, she caught sight of the being he was clearly speaking to.   
He was reptilian in appearance, white as snow with an armoured chest plate of shocking lilac. A long, serpentine tail whipped back and forth behind him and a sadistic smile played on his black lips. His eyes were red like a demon and he turned a air cold around him.   
Bulma could not help herself. The creature was more terrifying than she had ever seen and she was overcome with sobs and hysterical crying.

Her vision whited out as she tumbled into an abyss of pure horror, pleading for help which never came…

* * *

 

She awoke with a start and immediately felt a crushing yet floating sensation. She found she could not open her eyes and was aware of a mask on her face.   
She tried to move but found herself pinned down somehow.   
Her mind leapt to the memories of the beast in the kitchen and she started to struggle harder, the need to get away taking over her every thought.

“Heelo!! Heelo mataya coltra!” Came a strange voice from all around her.   
Bulma did not recognise the language but the voice sounded like it was being reassuring. She stopped struggling and tried to answer but her words were swallowed by her own mouth.

Just as she was ready to panic again, a rush of air hit her head and started working down. The crushing-floating feeling vanished and she felt heavy and cold suddenly.   
The mask was removed and finally, she could open her eyes.   
She yelled in horror at the being standing before her.

He was small and bird-like with a long beak and talons in the place of feet. His eyes were yellow and he boasted two sets of hands under his long cape.   
She stared after her outburst, her mouth hanging open. He stepped towards her again and held the top set of hands up in a calming gesture.

“Heelo!” He said again.

Bulma looked down at herself at realised she wasn't wearing any clothing. She covered herself with her hands and pushed back against the metal tube she was in. The fluid she had been placed in was still running out of the tank and her body had been overcome with shivering.

“Where are my clothes? Where am I? What's going on?” She bellowed.

The creature before her looked confused for a moment before coming to a conclusion and reaching for his scouter. He placed it on, pressed a few times on the button on the earpiece and nodded.

“...CALM…” he tried again, very loudly. He looked to her for confirmation and she shook her head in response.   
She started to cry.

“Please let me go…” she begged.

He looked at the scouter and held his hands up again.

“I...DOCTOR...YOU...ARE...ON...A...SPACECRAFT...YOU...UNDERSTAND?”

Bulma realised the scouter must be being used as a translator and her spirits lifted slightly. A doctor? He wasn't likely to hurt her then…

She leaned forward and nodded slightly to confirm she had understood. He smiled as much as his beak would allow.   
The doctor gestured behind himself to a towel-like fabric laid over a bed with a leotard in blue next to it. She ran forward and covered herself, enjoying the warmth the towel provided. She turned back to the doctor who gestured to an alarming number of glass shards held in a jar beside the bed.

“TOOK OUT YOU…” he explained slowly, “YOU...HEALED...NOW…”

Bulma shook her head in confusion. Had she ended up covered in glass when she was dragged across the floor? If so, why heal her?

And where was Goku and Krillin?!

“Were there others who were taken too? Did you heal anyone else?”

The doctor nodded but looked grim.

“YOUR...WARRIORS...LORD FRIEZA...SPEAKING TO...THEM...WOMAN...HERE...WITH...CUB...HEALING...”

Bulma tilted her head, the last part had made no sense. Cub?

The doctor read her confusion and pointed to two tanks at the other side of the room.   
There, suspended in liquid and wearing breathing masks, were Chi Chi and Gohan


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to upload the corrected version, apologies for the errors, this will be done shortly. 
> 
> This is UNEDITED so there is some extreme violence and gore. Please be aware.

 

Bulma dressed quickly in the leotard she had been provided with and carefully read the screens around her.

As far as her genius mind could make out, Gohan and Chi Chi were safe and fine, as bizarre as their situation was…

She turned to the alien doctor and gave him her sweetest smile.

“You can let them out now then?” She asked, “We can go back home, right?”

 

The doctor waited until his device had translated her words before giggling and shaking his head.

“YOU GO TO HOLDING CELL NOW YOU ARE BETTER,” he shouted, “LORD FRIEZA WANTS SPEAKING WITH YOU…”

 

Bulma shook her head. The doors opened behind her on cue and two burly guards with bad teeth and odd hair cuts entered the room. One grabbed her roughly and led her away while the Doctor waved enthusiastically to her.

“SEE YOU SOON, MISS!” He yelled.

Bulma hoped he was wrong.

 

Bulma was thrown into the cells so hard she hit the back wall with a ‘thump’.

She pushed herself up only to watch the steel bar door being closed and locked. The room was thrown into near complete darkness as they slammed the door as they left.

Bulma's eyes started leaking frightened tears as she fought on to assess her surroundings.

 

“...Bulma…?”

 

She spun on the spot and looked over at a dark lump lying in another cell. She knew the voice well.

“Krillin! Is that you? Where's Goku?” She exclaimed. Bulma ran to the bars which separated them and pressed herself against them.

 

Krillin picked his head up shaking. He was clearly very badly hurt. 

“There's a lizard monster called Frieza upstairs,” he croaked, “He took Goku down in a few seconds! The guy is unbelievably strong!”

 

Bulma's heart plummeted.

“Is he alive?” She asked, her voice shaking.

 

Krillin nodded slightly but looked grim in the half light.

“For now he is. They threw me down here when they dragged Vegeta in…”

 

The heiress’ thoughts jarred.

“They found Vegeta?”

 

“Yeah, and going by the Saiyans reaction to the guy, I'd say Frieza and he are NOT pals…”

 

Bulma decided not to press him on what he meant by his comment and told him about Gohan and Chi Chi instead. The monk was as confused as she had been to discover they were on the ship.

 

“Something's going on around here and I don't like it… what could they possibly want with Chi Chi and Gohan?” Krillin asked.

He managed to get into a seated position though it looked very painful to do so. Bulma wished she could help him.

 

She shook her head.

“I'm not sure, but think about this, Krillin! We're on a mother ship! There's bound to be smaller ships or escape pods we can steal-right? All we need to someone who can read the language well enough to pilot one!”

 

Krillin nodded slowly, then looked confused.

“Like who?” He asked, “we don't exactly have friends on board, you know…”

 

Bulma cocked her head to one side and giggled.

“You said the Saiyan and Frieza weren't friends? I'll bet I can convince him to help us!”

 

Krillin looked utterly shocked and nearly fell backwards. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

“You're not serious…?” He asked.

 

The young woman nodded, confident.

 

Krillin pressed her further: “Why would he help us? What do we have to offer him? Why not just take off and leave us here?”

 

Bulma grinned.

“What do we have? The Dragon balls, of course!”

 

Krillin _did_ fall over at that. He let out a cry of pain as he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

He slowly sat up and glared at her.

“You cannot be serious?!”

 

Bulma rolled her eyes. Krillin could be very dramatic and he certainly worried too much. Vegeta had outsmarted her once, but she was wise to his tricks now. Besides, the woman grinned to herself, she was a genius.

* * *

 

Bulma was rudely woken by a crash on the bars. She wasn't sure how she had slept on the uncomfortable cot, yet somehow, she had.

“Wake up. Lord Frieza wishes to speak with you.”

 

Bulma shook her head but before she could actually refuse, the large guard ripped her from her bed and dragged her down the hall before her legs had a chance to catch up.

She cried out in protest but was thrown through an automatic door without her cries being heeded.

 

The room she had been thrown into was very large and open. It held the grandeur of a hall while being oppressive all the same.

The walls were a violent shade of white. It reminded Bulma of fresh bones.

She pushed herself off the hard metal floor and turned to see what else was in the room.

 

Raw fear gripped her as she saw the two figures at the end of the long hall.

Frieza was facing her, looking down on a kneeling figure. The kneeling man had long, pointed black hair: Vegeta.

Frieza was talking too low for his words to be audible, yet her ears still picked up the sharp tones of his voice as it reverberated everywhere around the room.

She watched as Vegeta started shaking his head frantically and leaning backwards. Frieza leaned right into his face and waved his tail with unmistakable menace.

Bulma’s heart filled with pity for the saiyan. It was clear he was in trouble and the two were indeed, not friends.

 

Before she could watch any more, the sliding door opened in front of her and a familiar pair of shoes came into view.

Her heart quickened in anger as she looked up the tailored trouser leg of Sigmond Trisk.

She couldn’t help herself: she dived at him, howling like a wild beast.

Her fists came down on his broad chest but she found herself pinned to the wall by his large body and his face was in hers.

His hot breath on her cheek was enough to turn her stomach.

He grinned. His yellow teeth flashed in his mouth.

 

“Hello, Miss Brief. Enjoying your vacation?”

 

“What have you done?” Bulma spat. “You know these guys? What’s going on?”

 

Trisk’s grin grew wider and he pressed a rough kiss to her lips, then pulled back to admire the sickened look on Bulma’s face. A sense of overwhelming vulnerability filled her. There was no way she could push him off and even if she did, she was outnumbered by soldiers.

Where was Goku?

 

Trisk let her go and swaggered a few steps away. She watched him turn and was fixed in his arrogant gaze.

 

“Lord Frieza got in touch with me several months ago,” Trisk explained. “He explained that one of his subordinates had gone rogue and offered me a rather interesting proposal in exchange. He's got an empire much larger than anything Capsule Corporation could ever offer me, you see, Bulma. I am, after all, a businessman…”

 

Bulma was shocked and appalled at what she was hearing. She had always known Trisk was a cold son of a bitch but the idea he had sold them out for money…? Her mouth hung open and she shook her head. Trisk continued.

 

“You see, Frieza isn't a tyrant, he's a businessman too. He turns planets into profit much like we transform struggling companies. He even uses the human capital to achieve the best outcome for his investors…”

 

As if on cue, Vegeta started yelling from across the room. Bulma looked over Trisk’s shoulder and watched as the Saiyan started crawling backwards in an effort to get away from the lizard-man looming above him.

Bulma covered her own mouth as she watched Frieza wrap his tail around the young man's neck and dragged him helplessly forward.

Nothing could prepare her for what she saw next.

 

The lizard pulled his hand back and elongated his sharp, black nails. He then shot his hand forward, thrusting it deep inside Vegetas side while he dangled and screamed in pain. There was a sickening crack and Frieza yanked his arm out of the Saiyan’s torso gripping dripping entrails.

Bulma tore her eyes away and bent over. The floor started flexing under her and her vision swam with tears.

“Oh my god-Oh my God…” she repeated.

Starting to panic, she flicked her eyes upwards to Vegeta. The poor man was having his wound pummeled by the cruel overlord, his body gushing blood as his organs lay discarded in a pile beside him. He was wheezing so Bulma realised he was still alive and going through the torture. She openly wept and shook while watching the grizzly scene.

 

Trisk stepped towards her and she made no effort to push him away. She was transfixed with horror at the horrific sight playing out before her.

 

The Saiyan was smashed into the floor and the warlord rested his three-toed foot on the young man’s torso. He bend forwards and muttered something to the young warrior, before holding up two fingers and plunging them into the man's eye sockets.

 

Vegeta howled in unimaginable agony and Bulma placed her hands over her ears to block it out. She sobbed and lost her balance, crashing to the floor in a shaking heap. Trisk leaned closer to her.

 

“If I were you, I'd do as he says…” he stated.

* * *

 

It took a few days for Bulma to speak again. She could see Krillin was worried but could not explain what was wrong. Every time she formed any kind of sentence, she had a flashback of the horrific torture she had witnessed.

Vegeta was dead, she had no doubt in her mind. No one could have survived that.

She lay on her back on the cot, staring at the ceiling. It surprised her that the thought of the brilliant and sadistic Saiyan was dead actually made her feel sad…

 

The cell doors opened one morning and a sight for sore eyes was thrown into the cells beside hers and Krillin’s. His orange suit was ripped to shreds but he was instantly recognisable.

 

“Goku!” They both cried in unison.

 

Bulma's throat hurt as she used her voice for the first time in so long, but it was so good to see him!

 

Goku looked beaten up but stood up as the guards left and smiled.

 

“These guys mean business…” he stated. He locked eyes with both in turn and grinned brightly. “It's good to see you guys in one piece!” He said.

 

Bulma could see from her cot that Krillin had tears rolling down his face. She held herself for comfort and allowed herself a small smile.

 

“What happened to you, Goku?” Krillin asked, “Where have you been all this time?”

 

Goku scratched his head and shrugged.

“Well…” he said, a thoughtful look playing on his face, “a sort of training room I guess. They kept sending low powered guys in to fight me...was easy at first...then the fighters got more powerful and wouldn't let me stop fighting...it was kind of fun but exhausting!”

 

Bulma nodded. She was relieved that her friend hadn't been near Frieza since coming on board. A lone tear fell down her face.

Goku seemed to notice and pressed himself against the bars between his and Krillin’s cells. She heard them speaking in hushed voices and made out her own name being said a few times.

Gathering her strength, she finally spoke.

 

“I saw him kill Vegeta...it was horrible! The guy in charge, Frieza, he's...he's a monster! And I think it was the head of my dads company who led them to us…”

she collapsed into sobs and couldn't speak any more.

After calming herself, she saw concerned expressions on her friend's faces.

She straightened up and tried to be more positive for their sakes.

 

“Our plan to get out of here involved Vegeta,” Bulma said, her voice shaking slightly through lack of use. “Without a pilot for our ship, we’re going to have a difficult time getting away once we bust out of here…”

 

Krillin looked sullen but Goku smiled, determined.

 

“You can do it, Bulma! You’re the smartest person I know!” He exclaimed.

 

Bulma blushed but shook her head.

“I’m not enough on my own, guys…” She replied.

 

The engineer walked back to the cot again and sat, despondent, on the edge of it.

 

Just as she was about to give up hope, the door swung open and a dark figure was bundled into the cell she was in.

She pushed away from the guards, tight against the wall, but they ignored her and left.

 

“...Bulma…” Krillin said, pointing a shaking hand at the lump of person in the cell with her.

She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the light. The figure had dark hair, a dark uniform on and very dark eyes which were glaring at her in the blackness.

 

She started shaking, in part fear, in part disbelief.

 

“...Vegeta?” She ventured.

 

The Saiyan shakily got up onto his elbows, a tail appearing from behind his back, waving slightly in an almost mocking gesture.

His white teeth flashed beneath a grin.

  
“Surprise, bitch!” He said.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay on this, everyone. Massive thanks as usual to my friend and long-suffering Beta, Over8000. They write some truly inspired DragonballZ fictions themselves so do check them out if you haven't already!

"Surprise, bitch!"

Bulma bolted across the cell to get as far from the man as possible. She shook from head to toe and looked for something to put between them. Her friends had both pressed themselves against the bars of their own cages and started yelling in unison. Vegeta laughed and tried to sit up, but oddly, he lay back down again.

Bulma watched him try again and fail, flopping back to the floor. She stepped forward, slightly less concerned. He was still hurt…

He glared at her from the floor, his tail flicked with curiosity.

"They grew you new body parts then? And even regrew a tail? That doctor is incredible!" Bulma found herself saying.

"Body parts?" Krillin's mouth hung open in shock.

"Never you mind, _Baldy_." Vegeta snapped at the monk before turning his glare on Bulma.

"Looks like you're the prisoner now, woman, and the best part is: you're trapped with me!"

Bulma drew herself up as bravely as possible and glared back. "You won't touch a hair on my head if you want to escape!You need us all to help you if you want to get away from that bastard Frieza!"

Vegeta's face became one of shocked confusion for a moment before a serious expression fell over his features. He spoke in a low voice, urgent and slightly fearful.

"There is no escape, you silly girl," he dismissed, "you saw what he did to me. I told him I was on Earth to acquire the Dragon balls for _him_ and _that's_ the reaction I got. He's...there's no escape."

Bulma felt a pang of pity deep down. She couldn't help but wonder how long Vegeta had been in this situation. How he must live in constant fear of his...boss? Master? Her empathy, however, was short lived as Vegeta managed to get to his feet in a swift motion and crossed the cell to where she stood. She was crushed against the wall by his muscular frame, just as she had been in her darkest fantasies late at night...but this wasn't fun. She was terrified.

His hands moved so one was on her neck and the other roamed over her sides and stomach. He leaned in and whispered waspishly into her ear. "You seem afraid? Not so big without your glass and lightning bolts are you? You are nothing to me. I could tear your skin like paper and eat your insides while you watch!"

Bulma desperately groped around for anything she could use to get Vegeta off her. His arms and legs were like tree trunks cast in steel and totally immovable. Everything changed, however, when she caught hold of something solid and furry.

Vegeta stopped his threats and went rigid. His eyes became like saucers and his expression morphed into one of pain and surprise. Bulma grinned triumphantly and pulled his tail hard backwards, and yanked him off her. She kept hold of the appendage as he fell to his knees.

"Lookie what I got!" She giggled at him. "What was it you were saying about me not being so big?"

"Let go of me! I will rip you to shreds and throw you to the wind!" He spat.

Bulma smirked and squeezed the tail with both hands. He gasped and shuddered violently.

"How about you quit the scary Saiyan routine and help _us_ escape? As you can see, I'm quite resourceful. You haven't even heard my offer to let you have a turn with the Dragon Balls? Why don't you knock off the tough guy act and actually listen to what my plan is?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He looked up at her with hatred filling every corner of his black eyes.

"J'ara in-isa lacyoro!" He replied.

Bulma grinned and bravely put her face closer to his so they were nose to nose.

"Nothing like getting your tail grabbed to make you forget your languages, is there?" She said. Remembering her initial encounter with the doctor, she smiled and sat back on her heels.

"In that case: Heelo, Saiyan. That means calm down, right? Heelo and I'll let you go…"

Vegeta met her eyes and for a long minute they waged a silent battle. Bulma refused to blink first. She was done being pushed around and smiled as his newly grown eyes started to water.

Finally and reluctantly, the man looked away. His body slumped slightly and he shrugged.

Carefully, Bulma let go of his tail and side stepped, putting distance between them.

"Ok…." She said slowly. "I am going to come up with a way we can get out of here. We need you to take us up to the Medical lab to get our friends Chi Chi and Gohan, then pilot a ship away from here. When we collect the Dragon Balls, your payment will be a wish."

Vegeta threw his head back and barked a harsh laugh. He bared his teeth in an open grin and eyed her mockingly.

"And here I thought you were perhaps as intelligent as I?" He spat.

His words stung but Bulma closed her mouth and waited for the explanation.

"Whoever 'Chi Chi and Gohan' are, they've likely been dissected if they were in the Medical bay," he said with malice.

Goku slammed his fist into the bars in front of him and gritted his teeth. Bulma ignored him, choosing to stay positive instead.

"Secondly, all the ships have tracking devices. Even if I were to get you to one and fly us out of here, Frieza and his men would find us in a heartbeat."

_Tracking? I should have known..._

Bulma was not the type to be defeated. She stared at the floor while Goku and Vegeta exchanged heated words ending in threats on each other's lives from both of them.

The heiress blocked them out and bit her lip.

"The trackers are bound to be on the navigation systems….I bet I could find and disable it before take off - if you guys can hold off any goons who come our way?" It took her a moment to realise they were not listening to her, and an argument between the group about unity erupted until Vegeta shot a Ki blast into the air.

"Enough!" He bellowed.

Goku glared at him but shut his mouth and stepped backwards in a gesture of surrender. Bulma jumped out of the way of a shower of paint as it fell in a cascade from the ceiling.

"You are all out of your minds," the Saiyan announced. "Obviously you are yet to grasp the reality of the situation. The Warlord you are looking to escape from controls this area of space. He was ignoring Earth until you had adequate technology and has clearly been keeping an eye on your Capsule Corporation for some time using that human 'Trisk' as a spy. He now controls Earth and will have stationed men across its surface to control the resources until he can find a buyer.

"You are trapped on the Mother Ship currently. We are surrounded by a fleet of more than a thousand smaller vessels, each one capable of blowing a rogue pod out of the sky. Were you to commandeer one, you would be dead before you reached the end of the runway."

Goku grasped hold of the bars of his cell and grunted angrily. "If he has harmed the people of Earth or done ANYTHING to my family, I swear, I-"

"You'll what, Kakarot?" Vegeta snapped. "Even you cannot touch him. Frieza would have you begging for mercy in seconds!"

"I'll challenge him," Goku announced. "I'll wager our freedom on my victory!"

"Why would he accept such a challenge? You are dirt to him, he only wants you in order to recruit and control you!"

"So you suggest we do what?" Bulma snapped and hit his tail as it flicked at her

"I suggest you keep your heads down, at least for now." Vegeta said. His voice was grave and his body tense. Bulma looked him over and sighed, realising her plan needed more work if they were to escape with their lives.

* * *

Bulma spent the rest of the evening pacing back and forth in the cell, turning over their situation again and again. They really were stuck on the ship as things stood. Her mind flickered to her parents and she silently prayed they were safe.

Vegeta sat in the corner of the cell on the floor. He spent the evening with his eyes shut; no doubt, Bulma thought, to block out what had happened to him only a few days previously.

His presence gave her comfort, though given both his threats towards her and his refusal to assist them, she wasn't sure why.

As the group settled for the night, he made no effort to claim the cot, though this seemed more because he was still lost in thought than any gentlemanly gesture. Bulma climbed onto it anyway and let her eyes droop to sleep.

That night, Bulma dreamt of Gohan and Chi Chi being bound to metal tables and experimented on by the doctor. She must have been thrashing around in her sleep as she woke, startled, on the floor. The Saiyan eyed her from his place in the far corner. She smiled weakly and stood, then seated herself on the edge ot the cot again.

"I suggest you clear your mind and sleep. Who knows what horror awaits you," he said simply.

Bulma glare at him and laid down. His words were hardly comforting and were probably accurate. Who knew what would happen to herself and her friends in the morning? She screwed up her eyes and forced Yamcha into her head. The goof smiled at her, dressed in his baseball uniform in her mind's eye. If she could only concentrate enough to get him to take his shirt off…

"You can stop staring at me now," she snapped without looking at the man on the floor. "I promise I won't grab your tail again."

Vegeta scoffed and changed his position. When she risked a glance, he had rolled over onto his side to face the wall away from her.

_That's more like it!_

She closed her eyes again and fixed her thoughts on her wonderful hunk. Soon, she would rescue him and they would forget all about the break up and get married. They'd live happily ever after, just like she'd always dreamed as a young girl. She allowed a smile to linger on her lips as she imagined taking her vows with Yamcha by her side.

_I'll get you back, baby, just you wait!_

Just as her thoughts were knitting with dreams, the gate to their cell crashed open. She screamed in fright and curled up into a ball, her hands outstretched in front of her.

"Por-tia luashure!" A guard spat at her. She blinked and realised she hadn't understood the words. The man's yellow eyes flashed in warning as she struggled to get her voice to come out.

"I don't understand, what was that?"

"Por-tia luashure!"

Bulma shook her head and the man reached towards her. He grabbed her roughly by her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"I don't understand," she squealed.

Raw terror hit her in waves as she met the man's cold grip on her arm started to tighten.

"I'itka lorosa."

The voice which had spoken came from behind the guard. He turned his body and Bulma could see Vegeta standing with a grin on his face.

"Frieza itka nora sa'jor," Vegeta said quickly, his teeth flashing. "La'jar itka insa jura."

The guard's expression became quizzical and slightly concerned. He looked at Bulma for a long minute, seemingly considering his options. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he let go of the heiress and padded out of the gate, locking it again as he went. He left through the holding cell door with a bang, leaving a very confused Bulma staring after him.

Bulma waited to make sure he was not coming back before she let out a relieved sigh. She turned to the Saiyan, who had repositioned himself on the floor again.

"What the hell was that about? What was he asking me?"

The Saiyan barked a laugh and rolled his onyx eyes. "Trust me, Earthling, you don't want to know."

Bulma's heart quickened as she started to imagine what could have happened to her had Vegeta not intervened. She felt a slight warmth of gratitude spread through her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?"

"Saving me."

The Saiyan laughed again.

"For all you know I just traded you for a new jump suit," he scoffed and rolled over.

Bulma stared at him for a while, but he didn't move again save for the occasional tail twitch on the floor behind him.

The woman ran her fingers through her short, matted hair and got back onto the cot. They had to survive long enough to get to the Dragon Balls on Namek. Did this mean Vegeta was going to help them somehow after all?

Bulma closed her eyes feeling a little safer knowing he was nearby…


	10. Chapter 10

“Get up, human.”

The order came from beside her and Bulma jumped out of her skin in surprise.   
There was a large guard with spiked red hair, orange skin and purple eyes staring at her, hostility etched in every muscle.   
Bulma decided to do as he said but shot a side glance at Vegeta. He was missing.

“Where's Vegeta?” She asked as politely as she could.   
The guard grinned.   
“Another round of ‘questioning’ with Lord Frieza. That damned monkey really messed up this time! I'd be surprised if you saw him again!”   
Bulma tilted her head in confusion. What did he mean by that?   
The first part of the sentence registered at last.

“He's with that brute again?” She asked. She looked over to the empty cells which had once held Goku and Krillin.   
“Where are my friends? Are they with Frieza too?!”

Bulma started to panic. It was bad enough Vegeta was probably being subjected to such treatment but it was too much to bare if her friends were going through that too! 

“Enough questions!” the guard snapped. “You will come with me.” 

Bulma remembered the beast from the night before and stepped backwards on instinct.   
She was forced forward by the massive man and half thrown down the corridor. 

She walked in silence in front of the guard and was led down the stark white hallway to a large chamber with a tube sticking out of one wall. She looked around and wondered why she had been brought to an empty room. Before she could ask she was hit with a jet of water from the tube without warning. 

She tried to scream but the water was ice cold and stole the air from her lungs. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think…   
Just as quickly as it had started, the water stopped and she was left gasping and shivering. Bulma's legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor in a dripping, shaking mess. 

“Did I get the temperature wrong? Humans are warm blooded, aren't they? You'll warm up,” said the guard dismissively. 

Bulma had ringing in her ears and allowed tears to roll down her face. They were hot compared to her skin. 

She noticed a new jumpsuit being placed on a table nearby. 

“Get dressed. Now that you've washed you are due before Lord Frieza.”

With that, the cruel man left. Bulma stared around herself as her vision started to grey at the edges and the shaking became uncontrollable. 

“Inshoa nasta insa!” said a voice from the door. 

She tried to move to see who was speaking but was frozen to the spot. 

“I-I can't...I don't know what….gah! Speak Earthling!” she shouted. 

Bulma held herself in an attempt to get warm but it was useless. 

“He told you to get dressed.” came Vegeta's voice. 

The surprise was energising enough to force her to look up to the doorway. Vegeta was standing there beside a rather short looking man with scales as skin and a nasty expression. 

“Vegeta?!” She cried. 

Vegeta looked at her impassively and glanced at her clothes on the table. 

“Change and come with us. Lord Frieza does not enjoy waiting. Nor do I.” 

His voice carried a threat which Bulma could not ignore. Her hope faded. 

“You're going to take me to...him?” She questioned. Vegeta nodded and muttered the translation to the other man. 

Bulma felt like sobbing. The shaking continued every time she tried to move and her body was starting to feel alarmingly numb. 

“Kakarot and your bald friend are there already. I suggest you hurry or you may…” Vegeta smirked, “...miss them.” 

“Is he going to hurt them? What have you done?!” Bulma asked. Her frantic panic was met with cold indifference. 

“Inshoa nasta insa!” Vegeta replied. 

Bulma tried to move again. Her numb legs refused to obey and she shook so hard she could not breathe. Her vision clouded further and dizziness overtook her balance, forcing her to the floor. 

Lying in the ice cold puddle on the floor, Bulma became very afraid. Her extremities began to burn. 

She felt a soft kick on her leg. 

“What's wrong with you? You can't follow basic instructions?” 

The woman attempted to cry for help but nothing came from her mouth. She closed her eyes and felt more tears burn trails down her cheeks.

“Norca instia!” the other man was saying. 

“...yunca insa’talia orni telapa...c’osia nati incroasca neela…” Vegeta muttered in reply. 

Bulmas head started swimming and she began to drift away. Her mind was clouding so peacefully she decided to just go with it and obey her body. The shaking stopped as her body relaxed on the edge of consciousness.

Just as she was about to give up entirely, she felt her arm being yanked at. Her clothes her being tugged off her arms and down her body. 

“Oh no! Not that! He wouldn't!” 

Bulma fought to stay awake as she was stripped and prepared to fight if the Saiyan attempted to invade her body. He pulled her into his lap and eased the hair off her face. 

Her arms and legs were still too numb so she was reduced to glaring menacingly. 

“Fuck you!” she managed to spit at him. 

The man raised an eyebrow and suddenly she was engulfed in light and heat. She started to feel her body again and her mind started to clear. 

He's using his Ki to warm me up! She realised. She returned to normal, half dazed in his arms. His eyes still held no warmth but his face was expressionless rather than threatening. 

She gazed up at him, transfixed for a moment. 

“Can you move now?” he asked in an even tone. 

Slowly she nodded, aware of the vulnerable situation she was in. To her surprise, he pushed her off him without looking below her neck at all. He turned to face the wall with his arms folded. She stared at his back for a moment before glaring at the other man with him. Reluctantly, he did the same, allowing her to put her new blue jumpsuit on in privacy.

After she had dressed, Vegeta turned and shoved her in front of him. 

She started to panic again. 

“You're not really going to take me to Frieza, are you?” She asked. 

Vegeta responded with a push and she started walking. The corridors all looked the same. She wondered how anyone could tell one from another. It made her escape plan considerably more difficult… especially if Vegeta was not back on Frieza's side…

For some reason, the thought of his changing sides against them felt like a bigger betrayal than it should have been. Somehow, she had started to think of the Saiyan as ‘hers’.

“Next room on the left…” Vegeta ordered behind her. 

She turned to where he had said and arrived at a massive set of golden doors. The knowledge of who was behind them froze her to the spot. Vegeta nudged her forward but she stepped backwards after stumbling. 

The other man appeared in front of her. 

“Lascoras!” he commanded. 

“No way am I going in there!” She replied. 

“Yes you are, woman!” Vegeta snapped from behind her. 

Bulma turned and tried in vain to push him out of the way. He grabbed her arms and flashed his teeth. His tail unwrapped itself from his waist and waved in her face. 

“Get going, silly girl!” he ordered again. 

“No!” she cried. She managed to get her hands free with a quick twist and half climbed over his shoulders trying to get past. He grabbed her legs and lifted her, her legs now wrapped around his waist and her fingernails clawing at his neck. 

“Stop that!” he snapped.

“No way, asshole!” she answered. Bulma dug her nails in as hard as she could while he carried her through the door. 

Becoming desperate, she started biting him, though this earned no more than a grunt. 

“Oh, my!” Frieza's cold voice exclaimed behind her. She stopped in Vegeta's arms and cried out in pain as her bottom hit the floor when Vegeta dropped her. 

She turned and saw a rather amused Frieza sitting in a floating chair. Trisk stood behind him looking slightly ill and Goku lay on the floor. Her friend met her eyes and found him pleading with her to get away. He had clearly been beaten but knowing Goku, she was sure he had a plan. 

“I hope we aren't interrupting, Vegeta,” the demon laughed. To Bulma's horror, Vegeta knelt down and placed his fist over his heart, his head bowed. 

“You can do as you wish, my Lord,” he replied. 

Bulma felt rage spread through her but she ignored it. 

“Thank you, my loyal pet,” Frieza purred. Bulma noticed Vegeta's hand twitch slightly but he stayed still and silent. 

“Leave Bulma alone! This isn't her fight!” Goku yelled. 

Frieza answered with a smile and fired a thin energy attack at him. Bulma winced as the beam went through his knee. Goku’s agonised scream echoed around the room. 

“What do you want?” Bulma found herself begging. She crawled a little closer to the tyrant to ensure she had his attention. 

Frieza turned his lazy gaze onto her. 

“We captured another earth female with a boy claiming to be this Saiyan's family,” he explained, gesturing to Goku. Goku tried to get onto his elbows but fell back to the floor again. 

“Chi Chi! Gohan!” He cried. “What have you done with them?” 

Trisk stepped forward. 

“The woman escaped,” he stated, “and the boy refused to obey. We have sent him to a penal colony to make himself useful to our new, expanding empire.”   
So they're alive after all! Bulma thought. 

Goku was smiling when she risked a glance over to him so clearly, he was thinking the same. 

“Saiyan's make perfect workhorses,” Frieza said in a slightly mocking voice. “They break easily but are almost impossible to kill. Their strength is remarkable but luckily, they are stupid brutes with no manners or wits. Imagine what we could do with an army of them!” 

“Unfortunately, they are strong willed if you don't train them to obey in time,” Trisk stated, staring at Goku. 

“I thought five was young enough when I bought Vegeta,” Frieza mused, making Bulma's stomach lurch. “But he still often needs reminding who his master is, don't you, dear Prince?” 

“Yes, My Lord,” came the Saiyan's emotionless reply.

Bulma couldn't help but feel her heart ache a little. As the sadness flooded in, so did the rage. If Chi Chi could escape then so could they. 

“We need Saiyans from birth,” Trisk continued, “we can then use them to further our power throughout the universe! But we need you, Miss Brief.” 

“Doctor,” Bulma corrected. 

Frieza indicated Goku with a flick of his tail. 

“Humans are compatible with Saiyans. This one, however, is mated already. He is refusing to obey me and join my army and therefore I have no use for him. Vegeta, come here.” 

Vegeta stood and came to a stop before Frieza and Trisk. 

“Would you care to do the honours?” The warlord asked the businessman. 

“Don't mind if I do!” Trisk said with too much glee. He jabbed the Saiyans shoulder who knelt down at his feet. A triumphant, sadistic look ran across Trisk's face. Bulma gritted her teeth. She had seen that look when he was about to take over another business or fire someone he hated. This was never good…

“Monkey,” he said, “first, you are to execute your brother-Saiyan for refusing to join our perfect empire.” 

“NO!” Bulma cried. 

“Consider it done,” Vegeta replied. 

He stood and walked over to Goku. 

Goku used his remaining energy to back-flip off the floor and into a fighting stance. 

“Vegeta, you don't have to do this!” He warned. “Help me and we can overthrow Frieza together! I know if we work together, we have a chance!” 

Bulma did not like the cold and calculating way Vegeta was looking at her friend. His eyes had glazed over and a nasty smirk had appeared on his face. 

“You were a mighty adversary, one I would have loved to have fought on a more even footing,” he said. A bitter laugh escaped his throat. “Oh well,” he chuckled. 

Goku raised his power though he could not hide the slight wobble as he stepped back from the other Saiyan. 

“I didn't have you down as a weak slave!” Goku yelled, “I thought you were a great warrior!” 

“You thought wrong. I serve Frieza.” Vegeta answered. 

He fired an energy blast which made a direct hit on Goku's chest. Bulma screamed as her friend collapsed to the floor with a mighty crash and went limp. 

Vegeta made his way to stand over him and looked up for confirmation from Frieza. Bulma screamed again as she saw the warlord nod to him.   
Vegeta's tail flicked from side to side. He placed his boot on Goku's head. 

“No, Vegeta! Please don't!” She found herself yelling. 

Vegeta paused long enough to glance at her before stamping full force on the other man's head. There was a sickening crack and a lot of blood as Goku’s head was crushed and his blood sprayed up the white walls all around them. 

Bulma was utterly transfixed in horror. She stared at the bloody mess which was once her friend in shocked silence. 

Vegeta walked past her leaving a trail of crimson in his wake. He knelt before the two men again. 

“Well done, my pet.” Frieza cooed. Bulma started feeling dizzy and sick but could not tear her eyes away from Goku's corpse. 

“The second task now is to mark the woman. Then you must take her to the suit downstairs and mate with her. Sire me an army, my prince!” Frieza commanded. 

His words permeated Bulma's grief and she swung round wildly. 

“No way!!” She yelled. 

Deciding to take her chances, she spun round and ran at the doors as fast as she could. Strong arms grabbed her from behind and held her in place. She fought and tried to kick back but she could not get away. 

Suddenly there was breath on her ear. 

“I'm sorry..” Vegeta whispered. 

How can he say that when he killed Goku without hesitation?! She thought angrily. The true meaning of his words became clear a second later when she felt his teeth sink into her neck. The agony was too much to hold in and she screamed against the searing pain with all her might.  
Her vision swam and the pain faded along with her consciousness. She felt relief as she slipped into a blissful black.


End file.
